mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Planet
Any false information ''WILL BE DELETED.'' Cartoon Planet is an animated variety show that originally premiered in 1995 on TBS Superstation and continued its run from 1996 to 1997 on Cartoon Network. A spin-off of the animated Space Ghost Coast to Coast talk show, the premise was that Space Ghost had recruited his imprisoned evil arch nemesis Zorak and his loud and extremely dimwitted archenemy Brak to assist him in hosting a variety show. Cartoon Planet began as an hour-long block of cartoons hosted by Space Ghost, Zorak, and Brak. They would introduce full cartoons from the Turner Entertainment library, such as old theatrical shorts and Hanna-Barbera cartoons, including the original 1960s Space Ghost episodes. The host segments were often original songs and ad libbed skits. New material ceased being made in 1997, and most of the songs and skits were re-packaged into 22 half-hour episodes without cartoons. On March 30, 2012, Cartoon Network relaunched Cartoon Planet in the form of a Friday night classic cartoon block hosted by Brak and Zorak to celebrate the network's 20th anniversary. Plot Regular segments featured on the show included Brak's School Daze, Zorak's Horror Scopes, Poets' Corner, Brak's Monday Ratings Report, The Top 5 Cartoon Countdown (discontinued in 1997 after the show's slot on Saturday mornings was shortened from an hour to a half hour), Vacation Spots Around the Universe (pieced together from clips of Ultra 7 episodes), Messages from Outer Space (also pieced together from the aforementioned Ultra 7, and starring the nefarious Hot Dog Men), Mailbag Day, readings from the Cartoon Planet Storybook, messages from Count Floyd (Joe Flaherty's local Public-access television cable TV horror movie host from SCTV; the segments were originally shown on Hanna-Barbera's The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley), Learning to Talk Italian, Nuggets of Joy from Zorak, Zorak's Helpful Hints, and Cooking with Brak. The show also had short live-action segments featuring producer Andy Merrill wearing an ill-fitting Space Ghost costume doing various things like visiting a petting zoo, getting a haircut (although he kept his mask on), playing tennis, or visiting a gift shop. Intros of the show during the early years featured Andy in the costume dancing (very badly) to the mambo-style theme music or sitting in a chair reading a newspaper, falling asleep to lullaby baby music. Clips of numerous cartoons from the Turner library would often pop up spontaneously during segments of the show, especially during the music videos. These included (but are certainly not limited to) Tom and Jerry, Popeye, Tex Avery cartoons, early Looney Tunes shorts, Two Stupid Dogs (Cubby making a cameo in one segment when Brak asks if there are any questions from the audience), shorts from the What-a-Cartoon Show (including the pilot for Dexter's Laboratory among others), The Flintstones, The Jetsons, and other classic Hanna-Barbera cartoons. Head writer/producer Pete Smith gave this official description of Cartoon Planet when the show was still new: "Cartoon Planet can best be described as a cross between 'The Sonny & Cher Comedy Hour,' 'The Electric Company,' and recess at the Richard M. Nixon School for Wayward Boys. Combining music, comedy, and musical comedy, Cartoon Planet skillfully steers clear of any semblance of sophisticated humor. Forced by network muckity-mucks to air his dirty spandex in front of millions of impressionable young minds, Space Ghost dragged a reluctant Zorak and a confused Brak into the treacherous waters of sketch comedy. The next thing you know, old Jed's a millionaire... No wait. That's another show. The end." Cartoon Planet spawned three soundtrack albums: Modern Music for Swinging Superheroes in 1996 (a non-commercial promotional album, now out of print) Space Ghost's Musical Bar-B-Que in 1997, and Space Ghost's Surf & Turf (both commercial albums published by Rhino Entertainment) in 1998. The albums consisted of songs and dialogue skits with different background music not used in the show. 2012 revival The series' revival premiered on March 30, 2012, featured a much different format than the original series. Space Ghost, for instance, does not make an appearance, which leaves Brak and Zorak the only characters hosting. (However, in one episode a Space Ghost clone makes a cameo.) Another difference is that instead of classic 1960s-era cartoons being showcased, the show now features Cartoon Network's original programming, mostly Cartoon Cartoons, from the late 1990s through 2000s. It airs in a format based on The Cartoon Cartoon Show, airing a variety of classic Cartoon Network shows in 7 or 11-minute segments per-cartoon. This allows for four or five different cartoons to be aired in the blocks one hour timeslot. [1] In October 2012, Cartoon Planet celebrated Cartoon Network's 20th birthday, and released a special two-minute song sung by Brak. The song paid tribute to the shows throughout the network's history and Brak's favorite programming. There are also some holiday episodes that the series has (not the segments though). These specials feature several of the Cartoon Network programming presented in a holiday-themed episode. Halloween episodes have aired (ex: one featured the Halloween special of Codename: Kids Next Door) and Christmas themed episodes have appeared. Starting on January 11, 2013, several Cartoon Network shows from the 2000s that have been short-lived, permanent hiatus, canceled or officially ended are joining up to Cartoon Planet's programming block starting with Robotomy, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, and The Problem Solverz. Here are some of the skits from the 2012 revival of Cartoon Planet: *'Advertisements' - These are fake advertisements for made-up products in which the show indicates as "Not Real". On rare occasions, two advertisements can be shown. The first advertisement was Bushido Potatoes. *'Music Video' - These are original songs sung by Brak and Zorak. The first song was Pizza Song, which received positive reviews and internet fame. *'Zorak's Poetry Beat' - Series of poems told by Zorak involving ridiculous items and some of the lyrics don't even make sense. In one episode, Brak did the poetry because Zorak didn't feel like it. The first poem was "Ode to a Diseased Chimpanzee". *'Brak's Comedy Jokes' - This segment is about Brak telling jokes to the audience. In one episode, Zorak replaces Brak in the segment now entitled "Zorak's Comedy Jokes" telling jokes that are considered black comedy. *'Dating Tips with Brak' - This segment is about Brak giving out dating tips to the audience. At the end of the each skit, he says "And that's a tip from me..." ending the skit. *'What's in my Mouth?' - A rare segment in which Brak opens his mouth a little bit while saying "Aaaah" and Zorak had to guess what was in his mouth. *'Make Stuff Happen on the T.V.' - A segment in which Brak and Zorak are watching television and they interact with the programs by poking the characters on the screen, commenting to each other, voicing them and even giving them root beer (Brak). *'Zorak Video Game Chats' - A segment in which Zorak reviews a video game on his Zbox, which the games are obviously not real. 2012 Airing History Any false information ''WILL BE DELETED.'' 2012 March 30, 2012: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Star-Spangled Sidekicks" #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Sight for Sore Eyes" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Johnny Bravo Meets Adam West!" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Birthday Bash" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Happy Meat" April April 6, 2012: #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Chocolate Sailor" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Honor Thy Ed" #''Chowder:'' "Chowder's Girlfriend" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Campers All Pull Pants" April 13, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Scuba-Scuba Doo" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L." #''I Am Weasel:'' "I.R. Gentlemans" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "The Way of the Dee Dee" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "The Pie Who Loved Me" April 20, 2012: #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "The Sweet Life" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Cow Loves Piles" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Toadblatt's School of Sorcery" #''Dial M for Monkey:'' "Peltra" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Bravo Dooby-Doo!" April 27, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Bubblevicious" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "The Big Cheese" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Avast Ye Eds!" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Ain't Too Proud to Egg" May May 4, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Bubbie's Tummy Ache" #''Chowder:'' "Burple Nurples" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "So in Lourve Are We Two" May 11, 2012: #''Dexter's Laboratory: ''"Quackor the Fowl" #''Codename: Kids Next Door: ''"Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Go-Kart 3000!" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Run Johnny Run" #''I Am Weasel:'' "I Am Ambassador" May 18, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space" #''Camp Lazlo: ''"The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Boogie Frights" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: ''"A Glass of Warm Ed" May 25, 2012: #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Several Leagues Under the Sea" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Super Model Cow" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Meet the Reaper" #''Dial M for Monkey:'' "Rasslor" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "T is for Trouble" June June 1, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Courage Meets Bigfoot" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.I.R.A.T.E." #''I Am Weasel:'' "I.R. on Sun" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dexter's Rival" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Evil Goes Wild" June 8, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Stuck Up, Up, and Away" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Parasitic Pal" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Know-It-All Ed" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Inoculation Day" June 15, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Bloo's Brothers" #''Chowder:'' "The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Cammie Island" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Night of the Weremole" June 22, 2012: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Jurassic Pooch" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation I.-S.C.R.E.A.M." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Puddle Jumping" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Endless Bummer" #''I Am Weasel:'' "Power of Odor" June 29, 2012: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Marshmallow Jones" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Ice Sore" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Who, What, Where, Ed" July July 6, 2012: #''Chowder: ''"Shnitzel Makes a Deposit" #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Seeing Red" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Shave and a Haircut... Two Friends!" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Grub Drive" July 13, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Major Competition" #''Dial M for Monkey: ''"Magmanamus" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Dawn of the Eds" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Chicken Ball Z" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Evil Con Carne" July 20, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Cajun Granny Stew" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation N.O.-P.O.W.U.H." #''I Am Weasel:'' "This Bridge Not Weasel Bridge" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dexter Dodgeball" Uncensored #*The word "crap" is said at one point early in the episode ("What's this crap?"). Following the episode's first initial airing, Cartoon Network and Boomerang airings have had the word muted. However, recent Cartoon Network airings, the Season 1 DVD, and tonight's Cartoon Planet airing have had the word presented uncensored. #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Who is Super Cow?" July 27, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Mommy Fearest" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Tag, Yer Ed!" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "How the West Was Fun!" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Me Adam, You Jake" August August 3, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: "Sight for Sore Eyes" Repeat #Camp Lazlo:'' "Lights Out" #*They were supposed to air the episode "Swimming Buddy", but I guess there was a schedule mix-up or something and this one wound up being aired instead. The title card for "Swimming Buddy" can still be shown in the credits for this episode. #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Fiend is Like Friend Without the 'R'" #''I Am Weasel:'' "I Are Big Star" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Everybody Loves Uncle Bob" August 10, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever!" #''Dial M for Monkey:'' "Simion" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Sir Ed-a-Lot" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "A Grim Surprise" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne" August 24, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls: ''"Mr. Mojo's Rising" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Virt-Ed-Go" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Shave and a Haircut... Two Friends!" Repeat #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Bubble or Nothing" August 31, 2012: #'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Phone Home" #Camp Lazlo:' "Lights Out" Repeat #The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "It's Hokey Mon!" #''I Am Weasel:'' "I.R. Mommy" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Son of Evil" October October 5, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Night of the Weremole" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation T.R.I.C.K.Y." #''I Am Weasel:'' "I Am Vampire" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Jurassic Pooch" Repeat #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Happy Meat" Repeat October 12, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Insect Inside" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Dawn of the Eds" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "K'Nuckles is a Filthy Rat" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon" October 19, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" Repeat #''Camp Lazlo: ''"Hallobeanies" #''I Am Weasel:'' "I Am Franken-Weasel" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Max Courage" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Grim or Gregory?" November November 2, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Boogie Frights" Repeat #''Dial M for Monkey:'' "Magmanamus" Repeat #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "It Came from Outer Ed" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Tween Wolf" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "League of Destruction" November 9, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Bad Hair Day" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.I.R.A.T.E." Repeat #''I Am Weasel:'' "I.R. Gentlemans" Repeat #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dexter's Rival" Repeat #''Dial M for Monkey:'' "Peltra" Repeat November 16, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Beat Your Greens" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "The Wig of Why" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Ed 'n' Seek" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Shark Attack" November 23, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Bloo's Brothers" Repeat #''Chowder:'' "The Thrice Cream Man" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "How the West Was Fun!" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Demon in the Mattress" November 30, 2012: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Mock 5" #''Codename: Kids Next Door: ''"Operation T.U.R.N.I.P." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Spider's Little Daddy" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Beach Blanket Bravo" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Field Trip to Folsom Prison" December December 14, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Nutcracker" #''Codename: Kids Next Door: ''"Operation A.R.C.T.I.C." #''I Am Weasel:'' "Happy Baboon Holidays" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dexter vs. Santa's Claws" #''Evil Con Carne: ''"Christmas Con Carne" December 21, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Tough Love" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Snow Beans" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Fa, La, La, La, Ed" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Back on Shaq" December 28, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" AGAIN!!!! #''Chowder: ''"The Vacation" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "The Sweet Life" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Duck Brothers" 2013 January January 4, 2013: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Lab of the Lost" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation C.A.T.S." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Opposite Day" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Cool Kids" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Squirt the Daisies" January 11, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Lumpy Treasure" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Monkey See, Doggie Do" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Hot Head" #''Robotomy:'' "Bling Thing" January 18, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Freaky Fred" #''I Am Weasel: ''"I.R. Plant Life" #''Dexter's Laboratory: ''"Old Man Dexter" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Fool's Paradise" #''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome:'' "Teleport-a-Potty" January 25, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Octi Evil" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Tree Hugger" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "An Ed Too Many" #''The Problem Solverz:'' "Time Twister" February February 1, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Seeing Red" Repeat #''Chowder:'' "The Flibber-Flabber Diet" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Several Leagues Above the Sea" #''Robotomy: ''"The Playdate" February 8, 2013: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Sassy Come Home" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Meet the Reaper" Repeat #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Bravo, James Bravo" #''Cow and Chicken: ''"Cow's Instincts, Don't It?" #''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome: ''"Monster Cops" February 15, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Snake Eyes" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "The Bare Facts" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Journey to the Center of Nowhere" #''The Problem Solverz:'' "Videogamez" February 22, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Gods Must Be Goosey" #''I Am Weasel:'' "I, Architect" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dexter's Assistant" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Ultimate Evil" #''Robotomy:'' "Bling Thing" Repeat March March 1, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Mime for a Change" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Racing Slicks" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Fool on the Ed" #''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome:'' "Secret Mountain Fort Love" March 8, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Phone Home" Repeat #''Chowder:'' "Chowder and Mr. Fugu" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Kid Nickels" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Heads of Beef" March 15, 2013: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Golden Diskette" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation B.U.T.T." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Get Out of My Head!" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Jumbo Johnny" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "The Molting Fairy" March 29, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Evil Weevil" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.I.A.N.O." #''I Am Weasel:'' "I.R. Pixie Fairie" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dream Machine" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "The Trouble with Skarrina" April April 5, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Beans Are From Mars" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Supper Villain" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Klub Katz" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" April 12, 2013: #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Shiny Thing" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Queen of the Black Puddle" #''Scaredy Squirrel: ''"There is No "I" in Groceries" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "The Sensitive Male" April 19, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Sight for Sore Eyes" Repeat #''Chowder:'' "Mung on the Rocks" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "No Syrup for Old Flapjacks" #''Almost Naked Animals:'' "What Would Batty Do?" April 26, 2013: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Sister Mom" #''Tom and Jerry Tales:'' "Power Tom" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation L.I.Z.Z.I.E." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Big Trouble in Billy's Basement" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Crash Dive" May May 3, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Beans and Pranks" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Beat Your Greens" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Magic Tree of Nowhere" #''Scaredy Squirrel:'' "The Coast is Fear" May 10, 2013: #''Foster's Home for imaginary Friends:'' "Bloo's Brothers" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Footburn" #''Almost Naked Animals:'' "Hurricane Seasoning" #''Chowder:'' "Stinky Love" May 17, 2013: #''Tom and Jerry Tales:'' "Bend It Like Thomas" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Courage Meets Bigfoot" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation Z.O.O." #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Babysitter Blues" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys" May 24, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "You Snooze, You Lose" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Camp Kidney Stinks" #''Scaredy Squirrel:'' "The Way of the Fishlips" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Lyon of Scrimmage" May 31, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation C.A.M.P." #''Camp Lazlo: ''"Prickly Pining Dining" #''Almost Naked Animals:'' "The Duck Vinci Code" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Look Into My Eds" June June 7, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Night of the Scarecrow" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "That's a Wrap!" #''Tom and Jerry Tales: "Spaced-Out Cat" #Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Space Case" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "The Really Odd Couple" June 14, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Loogie Llama" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Imaginary Fiend" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Nowhere TV" #''MAD:'' ""S"cape from Planet Earth / X-Mentalist" June 21, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Seeing Red" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Oh Brother" #''Chowder:'' "At Your Service" #''MAD:'' "G.I.E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log" June 27, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Octi Evil" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation T.U.R.N.I.P." Repeat #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Gone Fishin' (Sort Of)" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Cajun Granny Stew" Repeat June 28, 2013: #''MAD:'' "Papa / 1600 Finn" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Hunchback of Nowhere" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation O.F.F.I.C.E." #''Dexter's Laboratory - The Bad Episodes:'' "Dexter's Wacky Races" July July 5, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Major Competition" Repeat #''Camp Lazlo:'' "It's No Picnic" #''MAD:'' "Les the Miz / Lex Factor" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Yesterday's Funny Monkey" July 11, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L." #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Float Trippers" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever!" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Little Muriel" July 12, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.O.I.N.T." #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Marshmallow Jones" Repeat #''Almost Naked Animals:'' "Employee of the Month for Life" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "A Boy and His Ed" July 18, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Sight for Sore Eyes" Repeat #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Avast Ye Eds!" Repeat #''MAD:'' "Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum On" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "How the West was Fun!" Repeat July 19, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Everyone Wants to Direct" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Lookin' for Love in All the Wrong Barrels" #''Tom and Jerry Tales:'' "Fire-Breathing Tomcat" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dimwit Dexter" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "A Dumb Wish" July 25, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Mommy Fearest" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.I.R.A.T.E." Repeat #''Chowder:'' "Chowder's Girlfriend" Repeat #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "The Island of Dr. Fruitenstein" July 26, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "The Nothing Club" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Schoolhouse Rocked" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Shirley the Medium" #''MAD:'' "Wreck-It Gandalf / The Big Bird Theory" August August 1, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Lights Out" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation M.I.N.I.G.O.L.F." #''MAD:'' "George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space" Repeat August 2, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Phone Home" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Snarked!" #''Chowder:'' "Burple Nurples" Repeat #''MAD:'' "Pokemonsters Inc. / Bane and Kate" August 9, 2013: #''MAD:'' "The Perks of Being a Wall-Crawler / Regular Shogun Warriors" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Great Fusilli" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation Q.U.I.E.T." #''Dexter's Laboratory - The Bad Episodes:'' "Go, Dexter Family, Go" August 15, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation S.H.A.V.E." #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Dosey Doe" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Cootie Gras" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Cowboy Courage" August 16, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Collect Her" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Movie Night" #''MAD:'' "Fantastic Four Christmases / Red and White Collar" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Le Switcheroo" August 23, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation T.O.M.M.Y." #''Camp Lazlo:'' "No Beads, No Business" #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Bloo's Brothers" Repeat #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Nagged to Ed" August 30, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Robot Randy" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Pun Times" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Hip Hop Flop" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Double Trouble" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Mandy the Merciless" September September 7, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation I.-S.C.R.E.A.M." Repeat #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Parasitic Pal" Repeat #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Stuck Up, Up, and Away" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Courage Meets Bigfoot" Repeat September 8, 2013: #''MAD:'' "The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Several Leagues Under the Sea" Repeat #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "The Problem with Billy" #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "The Island of Dr. Fruitenstein" Repeat September 14, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Marshmallow Jones" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation N.O.-P.O.W.U.H." Repeat #''Chowder:'' "Shnitzel Makes a Deposit" Repeat #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Orange's Run" September 15, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Paste Makes Waste" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation T.H.E.-F.L.Y." #''MAD:'' "Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Le Quack Balloon" September 22, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation D.A.T.E." #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Tag, Yer Ed!" Repeat #''MAD:'' "After Bert / Downton Shaggy" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Shave and a Haircut... Two Friends!" Repeat September 28, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Lights Out" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S." Repeat #''Chowder:'' "The Sing Beans" #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Marshmallow Wedding" September 29, 2013: #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Game" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation C.A.B.L.E.-T.V." #''MAD:'' "Bourne Leg-aTurkey / PilGrimm" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling" October October 5, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Phone Home" Repeat #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Insect Inside" Repeat #''MAD:'' "Lone Rango / Doctor Whose Line Is It Anyway?" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Mechanical Genie Island" October 6, 2013: #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Laugh Ed Laugh" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Meatman" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Telephonies" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Night of the Weremole" Repeat October 12, 2013: #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Bad News Ghouls" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Hallobeanies" Repeat #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Dream Scheme" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Human Habitrail" October 13, 2013: #''MAD:'' "Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Eye Sea You" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Lil' Porkchop" #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Orange Say Knock You Out" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Dawn of the Eds" Repeat October 20, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation T.R.I.C.K.Y." Repeat #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Bravo Dooby-Doo!" [Reeat #''Chowder:'' "Chowder Loses His Hat" #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Peartegeist" October 26, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Buttercrush" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "That's My Mummy" #''MAD:'' "Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum On" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Campsite of Terror" November November 2, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation G.H.O.S.T." #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Once Bitten, Twice Ed" #''MAD:'' "Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Sea Urchins" November 3, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Hello Dolly" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dee Dee and the Man" #''Chowder:'' "The Heavy Sleeper" #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Armagourdon" November 4, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation T.E.E.T.H." #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "A Night at the Katz Motel" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "My Funny Looking Friend" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "It's No Picnic" Repeat November 5, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Tough Love" Repeat #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Sassy Come Home" Repeat #''Johnny Test:'' "Johnny's New Super Mega Villain" #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Flakers" November 6, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Lumpy Treasure" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "That's a Wrap!" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Duck Brothers" Repeat #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Avacadotar" November 7, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation C.A.T.S." Repeat #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Monkey See, Doggie Do" Repeat #''MAD:'' ""S"cape from Planet Earth / X-Mentalist" Repeat #''Johnny Test:'' "Johnny and the Beanstalk" November 8, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Hot Head" Repeat #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Photo Finish" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Tree Hugger" Repeat #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Bumpkin" November 9, 2013: #''The Amazing World of Gumball: ''"The Colossus" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation R.E.P.O.R.T." #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "D & DD" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Record Deal" November 10, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Sight for Sore Eyes" Repeat #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Slumbering with the Enemy" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Button Yer Ed" #''MAD:'' "Po-Blivion / Umbrellamentary" November 12, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Octi Evil" Repeat #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Filet of Soul" #''Johnny Test:'' "Johnny in Charge" #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Pony" November 13, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Campers All Pull Pants" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Beard Buddies" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Scuba-Scuba Doo" Repeat #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "King Coco" November 14, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L." #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Bubblevicious" Repeat #''MAD:'' "Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo-Boo" Repeat #''Johnny Test:'' "Johnny Opposite" November 15, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "So in Lourve Are We Two" Repeat #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "LABretto" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "The Big Cheese" Repeat #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Fridge" November 17, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Irreconcilable Dungferences" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "That's Entertainment!" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Panfake" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Family Business" November 18, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S." Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space" Repeat #''Johnny Bravo:'' "The Sensitive Male" Repeat #''Camp Lazlo:'' "The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain" Repeat November 19, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Boogie Frights" Repeat #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dyno-Might" #''Johnny Test:'' "Johnny Unplugged" #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Remote" November 20, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Parasitic Pal" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Bubbie's Tummy Ache" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Courage Meets Bigfoot" Repeat #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Orange the Red" November 21, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.I.R.A.T.E." Repeat #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Stuck Up, Up and Away" Repeat #''MAD:'' "James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: Ninth Grade Wrestler" #''Johnny Test:'' "Johnny Susan Susan Johnny" November 22, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist" Repeat #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Lab of the Lost" Repeat #''Camp Lazlo:'' "The Wig of Why" Repeat #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Authority" November 23, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.O.P." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "House of No Tomorrow" #''Chowder:'' "Banned from the Stand" #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Orange Julius Caesar" November 24, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Daylight Savings" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Hamhocks and Armlocks" #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Seeing Red" Repeat #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Picnic" November 25, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation B.U.T.T." Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Gods Must Be Goosey" Repeat #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Bravo Dooby-Doo!" Repeat #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Beans and Pranks" Repeat December December 2, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Beat Your Greens" Repeat #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Sister Mom" Repeat #''Johnny Test:'' "Johnny's Monster Mash" #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Secret" December 3, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Beans Are From Mars" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Several Leagues Above the Sea" Repeat #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Cereal Killer" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "One Thousand Years of Courage" December 8, 2013: #''Codemame: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation: B.U.T.T." Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Gods Must Be Goosey" Repeat #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Beans and Pranks" Repeat December 16, 2013: #''The Garfield Show:'' "Caroling Capers" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Low Tidings" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Nutcracker" Repeat December 17, 2013: #''Johnny Bravo:'' "A Johnny Bravo Christmas" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Kamp Kringle" December 18, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation S.N.O.W.I.N.G." #''MAD:'' "DaGrinchy Code / Duck" #''Johnny Test:'' "A Holly Johnny Christmas" December 19, 2013: #''The Garfield Show:'' "Turkey Trouble" #''Chowder:'' "Hey Hey It's Knishmas!" #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "Christmas" December 20, 2013: #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Billy and Mandy Save Christmas" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Snowman Cometh" December 22, 2013: #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Billy and Mandy Save Christmas" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Nutcracker" Repeat December 23, 2013: #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Fa, La, La, La, Ed" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Snowman's Revenge" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation N.A.U.G.H.T.Y." December 28, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Beans Are From Mars" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Several Leagues Above the Sea" Repeat #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Cereal Killer" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "One Thousand Years of Courage" Repeat 2014 January January 4, 2014: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Los Dos Mojos" #''Dexter's Laboratory - The Bad Episodes:'' "Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers?" #''Johnny Test:'' "Johnny's Treasure" #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Apology" January 5, 2014: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Parent's Day" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Revenge" #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Fruiturama" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Courage Meets the Mummy" January 11, 2014: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S." #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Cat Man Do" #''MAD:'' "World War ZZZZ / Shazam and Cat" #''Johnny Test:'' "Johnny's Petting Zoo Posse" January 12, 2014: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Mega Muriel the Magnificent" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Unfortunate Cookie" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "A Job Well Dung" #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Helmet" January 25, 2014: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Impeach Fuzz" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "The Muffin King" #''Johnny Test:'' "Johnny vs. the Dukenator" #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Internet" February February 8, 2014: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation A.F.L.O.A.T." #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Mo Job" #''MAD:'' "Doraline / Monster Mashville" #''Johnny Test:'' "99 Deeds of Johnny Test" February 22, 2014: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "The Weakest Link" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Jar She Blows" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Forbidden Hat of Gold" #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "Little Cart of Scaries" March: March 1, 2014: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Transplant" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Aye Aye Eyes" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Dead Bean Drop" #''The Amazing World of Gumball:'' "The Job" Category:Greenth1ng's Interests Category:Shows